Shangri-La
by PanAries
Summary: Mû, Shion et Kiki partent pour un voyage étrange. Voilà, je ne peux pas dire mieux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Une mini-fic de quelques chapitres seulement (six, en fait), un petit peu différente de d'habitude.**

**L'univers et les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan et des divers OC qui sont ma création (Azu, Nam-Kha, Lah-Mi, Dampa, Gyalso et Akar).**

**Voilà... C'est tout :D**

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin à Jamir, le soleil montait paisiblement dans le ciel, et les habitants de la tour achevaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors que Kiki se levait pour porter son bol dans le bac à vaisselle (c'était Dohko qui devait se coltiner le nettoyage ce jour-là), ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs psychiques sentirent une présence inconnue se rapprocher de la maison. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, froncèrent les sourcils, et Shion se dévoua pour aller recevoir le visiteur comme il se devait : poliment s'il venait en ami, à coups de pied dans le derrière s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Shion se téléporta à l'extérieur de la tour, n'attendant pas que la personne s'annonce. Il eut la surprise de constater que c'était un moine, et un moine atlante, par-dessus le marché. Assez jeune, complètement rasé, mais arborant fièrement deux points bleus sur le front, il était emmitouflé dans plusieurs épaisseurs en laine, et portait des bottes en peau d'ours. Il tenait à la longe une grande chèvre brune portant un bât – sans doute des vivres et toutes ces choses nécessaires à un voyage dans la haute Himalaya, tels qu'un réchaud, des couvertures et du beurre de yack.

« Namaste, Seigneur Shion, fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

- Namaste, répondit l'intéressé en faisant de même.

- Azu de Shangri-La, pour vous servir. Mon maître, Sa Sainteté le Grand Lama Akar de Shangri-La, vous envoie ses meilleurs souvenirs, ainsi qu'au Seigneur Mû. Il m'a également chargé de remettre une lettre pour le jeune Kiki d'Appendix.

- Entrez donc quelques instants.

- Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre hospitalité, mais je dois reprendre ma route au plus vite. Je suis attendu. Puis-je vous confier la missive ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le moinillon fouilla dans la sacoche droite de sa chèvre, dénicha l'enveloppe, et la tendit révérencieusement à Shion.

« N'avez-vous besoin de rien ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- De rien, merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Bonne journée à vous.

- Merci. Faites bon voyage, et soyez prudent. Surtout sur le pont de pierre, il est étroit. »

Le moine s'en fut comme il était venu. Shion le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques instants, puis il réalisa qu'il avait froid, et se téléporta à l'intérieur. Shaka n'avait pas terminé son thé, ni sa tartine. Il mettait toujours un temps fou à manger, c'était à vous rendre dingue. Les enfants aidaient Dohko à débarrasser la table pendant que Mû ravivait le feu dans la cheminée.

« Kiki, lettre. »

Le petit rouquin lâcha les bols et les cuillères dans le bac d'eau chaude avant de se précipiter sur Shion. Il avait une lettre ! Voilà qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il décacheta le sceau de cire et retira une feuille de papier velin de l'enveloppe.

Le contenu de la lettre était à la fois bref et concis, mais Kiki le relut deux fois pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

« Je suis convoqué à Shangri-La avec mes maîtres et tuteurs. C'est pour ma cérémonie de reconnaissance. »

Mû lui prit la lettre des mains et la lut à son tour.

« Déjà ? Oh bon sang !

- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Dohko, tout curieux.

- C'est une tradition atlante, expliqua Shion. Les enfants sont reconnus au cours de cette cérémonie comme faisant partie de notre peuple. C'est à la fois une sorte de baptême et de déclaration d'état civil, si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi pas à la naissance ?

- Parce que tous ne naissent pas à Shangri-La. On informe le monastère par lettre, qui enregistre la naissance sur un état civil provisoire. On préfère attendre que les enfants soient suffisamment forts pour supporter le voyage, parce que certains vivent très loin.

- Cela aura lieu dans trois jours, précisa Mû. Faut qu'on parte demain matin.

- Moui, approuva Shion après un bref calcul mental.

- Vous partez longtemps ? »

Ça, c'était Pan qui commençait à s'inquiéter, tordant le torchon de vaisselle entre ses mains pour évacuer le stress.

« Plusieurs jours. Presque une semaine, en fait, calcula encore Shion.

- Et… J'ai le droit de venir ? Hein ? »

Un ange passa à tire d'ailes dans la cuisine, juste le temps pour Mû de se tourner vers Shion pour prendre la température. Devant le visage fermé de son maître, il répondit doucement :

« Ça ne va pas être possible, tu sais.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai été sage depuis… (elle compta mentalement) Au moins deux jours ! »

Bon, après, personne n'avait encore remarqué que toutes les boîtes de chocolat de la réserve étaient vides : forfait perpétré la veille, mais qui n'avait pas encore été découvert, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Cela comptait donc pour du beurre.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Ecoute, monte faire tes devoirs… Et Kiki aussi, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une raison pour te relâcher ! Nous en parlerons plus tard, Pan, d'accord ? »

Kiki était déjà dans l'escalier menant aux chambres. Pan haussa tristement les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Dohko attendit patiemment d'entendre se fermer la porte de leurs chambres pour dire à Mû et Shion ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

« Vous êtes vraiment de beaux dégueulasses, par moments. »

Mû ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Lui-même se sentait particulièrement coupable, là, à cet instant précis. Shion, quant à lui, se mit brusquement en colère.

« Tu crois que c'est de gaieté de cœur ? cria-t-il. Tu sais bien pourtant que seuls les atlantes ont droit de cité à Shangri-La ! Tu aurais préféré qu'on l'emmène et qu'elle reste sur le seuil du monastère ?!

- J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un remette un peu en cause vos traditions sectaires et élitistes et que tant qu'à faire, ce soit toi, ce quelqu'un.

- Ce sont nos dirigeants qui sont sectaires et élitistes, pas nos traditions, contra Shion d'une voix glaciale. Et puisque tu es si malin, tu n'as qu'à y aller en personne pour leur mettre le nez dans leur merde. »

Quand Shion devenait grossier, ce n'était jamais bon. Mû battit prudemment en retraite, suivi de Shaka qui n'en avait rien à paner de la conversation mais préférait éviter les assiettes qui n'allaient pas tarder à voler.

« Hé bien, Shion, tu iras expliquer cela à ta petite-fille. Qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour faire vraiment partie de la famille, et que c'est à ce titre que vous la laissez en arrière pendant plusieurs jours. Bon courage. »

Dohko tourna négligemment le dos au Grand Pope et continua sa vaisselle, l'ignorant royalement. Shion aurait bien aimé répondre quelque chose mais il ne trouva pas quoi.

* * *

Mû fit un détour par la chambre de Kiki, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait prendre dans son petit baluchon, mais aussi pour lui parler de la cérémonie en question. Mû avait passé la sienne à l'âge de dix ans, tout seul, et il s'en souvenait globalement pas trop mal. Il était le plus âgé des gamins mais il avait la super excuse qu'il avait dû devenir Chevalier d'Or entre temps. Bref, ce n'était rien de bien transcendant, mais bon, avec Kiki, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Cela fait, il gagna la porte suivante, celle de la chambre de Pan, et inspira un grand coup avant de frapper. Cela s'annonçait compliqué et éprouvant. Dieu ou pas, c'était encore une petite fille, qui avait déjà eu son compte de déchirures familiales : la première à la naissance, et la deuxième lorsqu'elle avait été chassée du Mont Olympe. Il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à gérer émotionnellement les départs et les absences de ceux à qui elle s'était attachée. Mais malheureusement, Mû était coincé.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Question purement rhétorique, puisqu'il était déjà à l'intérieur.

« On peut parler ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je suis sage…

- Ecoute… »

Mû s'assit sur le lit. Pan grimpa sur ses genoux et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

« Je ne te laisse pas ici pour te punir. J'aimerais t'emmener. Mais là où nous allons, il ne te sera pas possible d'entrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens de Shangri-La n'accueillent pas de personnes non-atlantes.

- Mais si on leur explique ?

- On ne leur explique pas les choses. Ils n'aiment pas les étrangers parce qu'ils tiennent à leurs petits secrets.

- Comme toi et ta forge ?

- En pire.

- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Ne me laisse pas.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le choix, Pan. Je ne te laisse pas seule, tu seras avec Dohko. Et Shaka, aussi… Je reviens dans quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est pas juste.

- Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste. Mais tu vas être courageuse pour moi, d'accord ? Quand je rentrerai, on passera du temps ensemble, je te le promets. »

Pan acquiesça silencieusement et fondit en larmes. Mû se contenta de la bercer doucement. Les mots étaient à présent inutiles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les baluchons étaient entassés dans l'entrée, et le petit déjeuner prêt à être servi. Pan avait été malade de stress toute la nuit, enchaînant fièvre et terreurs nocturnes à en faire trembler la tour. Cela semblait à peu près calmé depuis le lever du soleil, mais elle avait tout de même refusé les fruits et le thé apportés par Shion, alors qu'elle gardait le lit.

« Rassure-moi, lui dit-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau de la gamine. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te laisser mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir. Si on pouvait vous emmener, toi, Dohko, Shaka, on le ferait. Vous êtes notre famille, même sans points sur le front. On vous aime et on ne vous abandonne pas. On ne vous abandonnera jamais.

- Mais mon maître…

- … pensera très fort à toi et sera très fier si tu es bien sage pendant quelques jours. Essaie de comprendre, c'est un passage obligé pour Kiki. C'est très important pour sa vie future.

- Je comprends.

- C'est très bien. »

Shion s'assit sur le lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette.

« Maintenant fais-moi plaisir, bois ton thé et rendors-toi, tu en as besoin. Mû viendra te dire au revoir quand on s'en ira.  
- Quand ?

- Très bientôt. Ils terminent leur petit déjeuner et on part.»

* * *

Paré à la manœuvre dans ses fourrures, Mû terminait d'habiller Kiki. Ce dernier disparaissait littéralement sous les couches de vêtements, et ressemblait plus à une boule de poils qu'à un être humain. Il ne restait qu'à nouer l'écharpe et ce serait bon. Kiki avait été infernal. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Shangri-La pour voir des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de marcher jusque là dans cet accoutrement, à braver le froid, la neige, le vent et les précipices alors qu'il eut été si simple de se téléporter, et de boucler l'affaire en une matinée ! Mais non, Maître Mû l'avait dit, soutenu par Shion : c'était un pèlerinage qu'il devait effectuer, et donc aller à pied, comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas doués de pouvoirs psychiques, pour une simple question de respect. Et ça, ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout, du tout, à Kiki. Pèlerinage, pèlerinage… On pèlerine quand on connaît déjà, nanmého ! Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, dans cette lamaserie atlante ! Il ne savait même pas où c'était ! Bref, ce fut donc un Kiki passablement bougon qui gagna le vestibule, chargé de son petit sac à dos, et qui attendit patiemment que le convoi s'ébranle. Shion était déjà prêt à partir depuis dix bonnes minutes. Shangri-La, il aimait bien. Pas forcément pour les personnes qui y vivaient, encore que dans le tas certaines gagnaient à être connues, mais pour l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. C'était… Apaisant, là-bas.

Mû essayait à présent de se dépêtrer de son sac à dos. Pas évident d'enfiler ce machin par les bretelles, avec toutes ces épaisseurs ! Shaka dut lui venir en aide.

« Bon c'est quand tu veux, râla Shion. On peut partir après le repas de midi, si tu préfères.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Mû se tortillait à présent pour mettre le sac d'aplomb sur son dos, toujours aidé par le chevalier de la Vierge. Il n'était pas pressé non plus. Il avait une boule dans le ventre, parce que Pan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau quand il était monté lui dire au revoir. Il embrassa Shaka, fit un signe de main à Dohko, qui attendait bras croisés, appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Bien, c'est parti. Au revoir, les enfants ! Soyez sages !

- Et vous, ne tombez pas au fond d'un gouffre, ironisa Dohko, sinon on restera coincés là sans plus pouvoir sortir, et on devra s'entre-dévorer pour survivre !

- Pshhhh ! râla à nouveau Shion. N'importe quoi. Vous n'aurez qu'à ouvrir une fenêtre et sauter.

- Bon voyage quand même, Popounet.

- Attendez une minute ! »

Mû freina à nouveau des quatre fers. Le chevalier de la mule, c'était lui.

« Quoi encore ?

- J'ai… Oublié un truc. J'arrive de suite.

- Bon ben magne-toi, hein ! Kiki et moi, on t'attend dehors. (Il poussa gentiment Kiki du plat de la main) En route, fils. Ton maître est un traînard, tu ne dois pas prendre exemple sur lui. »

Mû, lui, avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier.

* * *

Mû prit quelques minutes à l'étage, et lorsqu'il redescendit, il arborait un petit sourire satisfait et avait l'air un peu plus détendu.

« Ils sont partis ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont devant la maison, répondit Shaka, ils t'attendent, dépêche-toi de les rejoindre ou ils vont se transformer en statues de glace.

- Oui oui… Mais juste pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas inutilement, il faut que je vous dise… Pan ? »

Un museau de furet divin pointa hors de la capuche de Mû. Dohko éclata de rire.

« Je l'emmène. Point barre. Et ceux qui ne sont pas contents, je les emmerde. Voilà.

- Mû, t'es trop un rebelle, rigola Dohko. Bon ben Shaka, ce sera toi et moi en tête à tête, mon gars ! »

Shaka ne répondit pas. Il n'était déjà plus là, plongé qu'il était dans sa méditation. Il était même fort possible qu'il n'ait pas vu Pan dans la capuche, et la cherche partout un peu plus tard en paniquant.

« Attention, Pan. »

Mû rabattit la capuche sur son visage, Pan venant se lover autour de sa nuque comme une écharpe vivante. Elle enfouit le museau dans le col en laine et ferma les yeux.

_Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, Maître._

_Jamais de la vie, allons. Et maintenant plus un geste, et plus un bruit ! Je compte sur toi, ne me le fais pas regretter._

_Bien, chef. Merci, chef._


	2. Chapitre 2

Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures maintenant, Shion en tête car il connaissait le chemin mieux que quiconque, suivi par Kiki, qui étant le plus faible et le plus inexpérimenté, avait été encordé avec lui. On n'était jamais trop prudent sur ces terres glacées. Mû fermait la marche, quelques mètres en arrière, attentif à son petit élève. Ils avançaient en silence, dos au vent. Une chance, ils n'avaient ainsi pas à lutter contre.

Pan, elle, récupérait de sa nuit agitée en dormant paisiblement dans la capuche. Mû pouvait sentir son petit souffle chaud dans son cou (problèmes de froid ? Adoptez le radiateur Boule de Poils 100% naturel), et l'entendre également rêver. Pas des bruits perceptibles, non, mais de petites pulsations involontaires de cosmos, qu'il camouflait prudemment dans sa propre cosmo-énergie.

_Les furets divins rêvent-ils de poulets célestes ? _se demandait-il.

Il se secoua, mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas réveiller Pan. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il faisait. Pied gauche, pied droit. Il n'était pas encordé, lui, et la chute était vite là avec toute cette neige. Cela aurait été ballot de se fouler une cheville au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

Lorsque Pan émergea du sommeil, Mû, Kiki et Shion achevaient de prendre leur repas (pain et fromage), protégés du vent par les rochers auxquels ils étaient adossés. Installés en cercle autour du réchaud, attendant que l'eau pour le thé soit suffisante chaude, ils discutaient de la suite des événements et de leur prochaine étape – une grotte où passer la nuit, que Shion connaissait bien, et qui se trouvait à environ cinq heures de marche. Ils l'atteindraient, si tout allait bien, au crépuscule.

_Maître ?_

_Hmm ?_

_Il faut que je fasse pipi._

_D'accord, d'accord. T'es pas une fille pour rien, toi._

Il était inutile de discuter. Mû se leva. L'appel de la nature avait quelque chose d'inéluctable, et plus on l'ignorait, plus il se faisait présent. Autant profiter de l'arrêt, car s'il demandait à faire une pause en chemin, Shion râlerait à coup sûr que tout était fait pour lui pourrir sa moyenne.

« Je reviens, asséna-t-il comme une vérité biblique.

- Hé, j'ai besoin aussi ! couina Kiki.

- Va à l'opposé, je tiens à être tranquille.

- Et puisqu'on est encordés, intervint Shion, je vais en profiter aussi. »

Mû s'éloigna donc, s'accroupit et laissa tomber le furet dans la neige. Le poil du petit animal se hérissa.

_Froid !_

_Dépêche-toi. Je vais de mon côté. Et ne t'éloigne pas, c'est dangereux._

Mû s'en fut donc trouver un petit coin isolé non loin de là, fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et revint après une minute ou deux.

_C'est bon ?_

_J'ai du mal à cause du froid. Et arrête de me regarder !_

Mû se retourna en soupirant. Les filles…

Il patienta une trentaine de secondes avant que Pan le rappelle.

_C'est bon ! Aide-moi à remonter, Maître !_

Mû la hissa jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule, pour qu'elle se faufile à sa place. Il serra les dents et étouffa un couinement lorsqu'elle plongea ses petites pattes glacées dans son col pour les réchauffer.

_Profitons-en. Je t'ai gardé un bout de pain._

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa un quignon, qu'il glissa dans la capuche.

_Tu le tiens ? _

_Le pain, c'est pas bon pour les furets._

_Ça tombe bien, tu n'en es pas un. Mange vite fait, puis cache-toi. Et attention aux miettes._

Ils revinrent au petit campement, rejoignant Kiki et Shion. Le petit garçon maugréait que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils se seraient téléportés à un kilomètre ou deux de la lamaserie et auraient fait genre « hey, on est venus à pied ! », quitte à simuler la fatigue de la route, plutôt que de se farcir le chemin à pinces, dans un accoutrement qui ne permettait même pas de faire pipi facilement. Shion, occupé à ranger le réchaud et à préparer les tasses de thé au beurre, l'écoutait distraitement et lui répondait par des grognements monosyllabiques. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne savaient plus profiter des saines vertus des randonnées de haute montagne.

Leur thé avalé, avec force grimaces pour Kiki qui détestait ça, ils se remirent en route. Il fallait profiter du beau temps, qui pouvait se transformer en tempête de neige en quelques minutes. Alors que Shion admirait le paysage de son Tibet chéri, Mû et Kiki comptaient les pas qui les séparaient encore de la grotte. La grotte en question, à cet instant précis, leur semblait être au summum du confort.

_C'est quand qu'on arrive, Maître ?_

_Ce soir. _

_Bon, tu me réveilleras, hein._

Pan s'emmitouffla dans l'écharpe de Mû, et comme le Bélier avait omis de lui prendre son doudou, elle suçota distraitement une mèche de cheveux mauves pour se détendre. Ah, douce somnolence sans rêve, bercée par les pas réguliers de son véhicule vivant. C'étaient les plus chouettes vacances de sa vie.

* * *

La petite équipe arriva à la grotte juste après la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient été ralentis sur le chemin par une petite chute de neige, qui les avait forcés à s'arrêter à cause de la visibilité réduite. Mais ça y était, ils étaient à l'abri pour la nuit, protégés de la neige, du froid et du vent.

À la lumière de sa lampe à huile, Shion se fit un devoir d'allumer un feu à base d'argols de yack. Il n'y avait pas de bois dans ces contrées, et c'était un matériau autrement plus léger que des bûches à transporter. Non, le chauffage au bois, c'était bon à Jamir, quand on pouvait téléporter les rondins depuis la Grèce, directement sur le tas près de la cheminée.

Bref, le feu rougeoyant dans la grotte, la fumée s'évacuant par un conduit naturel creusé dans le rocher par l'eau et les ans, Mû put préparer le dîner : tsampa, viande séchée et thé à volonté (ce n'était pas la neige qui manquait, elle ne demandait qu'à fondre dans une casserole au-dessus du réchaud). Pendant ce temps, Kiki fouilla dans les sacs et dénicha les tapis de sol ainsi que les couvertures indispensables à une nuit tout confort. Il étala soigneusement le tout autour du feu.

Ils mangèrent tout en bavardant. Apparemment, s'ils partaient le lendemain au lever du soleil, ils atteindraient Shangri-La vers midi, et pourraient passer l'après-midi à se détendre dans les sources chaudes pendant que Kiki procéderait aux essayages de sa tenue de cérémonie. Tout un programme.

Après le repas, Shion nettoya rapidement leurs bols et couverts en bois avec de la neige et les mit à sécher près du feu. Comme il était encore relativement tôt mais qu'il n'y avait ni livres, ni jeux, il fallut bien se raconter des histoires pour passer le temps. Mais vers les vingt-deux heures, ils avaient tari tout leur répertoire et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. D'ailleurs, la journée de marche les avait anéantis et ils ne sentaient plus leurs jambes.

Une heure environ plus tard, Pan émergea prudemment de la capuche. Elle n'avait pas spécialement sommeil, forcément, mais surtout, il fallait qu'elle retourne aux toilettes. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, et s'éloigna un peu de la grotte. Elle prit bien soin, au retour, d'effacer ses traces de pattes en se servant de sa queue comme d'une balayette : il ne manquerait plus que Papy Shion et Kiki tombent dessus le lendemain en partant ! De retour dans la grotte, elle se désaltéra avec un fond de thé au beurre que Mû avait laissé à son attention dans la casserole (du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait). Elle le lapa goulument (tant pis si elle devait y retourner à trois heures du matin) et vola une lanière de viande séchée dans le sac que Mû avait laissé ouvert à dessein.

Repue, elle se glissa furtivement sous la couverture, dédaignant l'étroite capuche. Elle alla se rouler en boule contre la poitrine de Mû, et se mit à rêvasser en se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur du chevalier.

Shion, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts et, à la lueur des braises rougeoyantes, il n'avait perdu aucun des mouvements du petit furet.

* * *

Pan avait regagné la capuche vers les cinq heures du matin : le ciel se colorait de petites touches de rose, il était temps de se cacher. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, les trois béliers ouvriraient les yeux et commenceraient à plier bagage.

Et en effet, vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous plus ou moins réveillés et mâchonnaient distraitement les restes de tsampa de la veille.

« Dis-moi Mû, fit Shion d'un ton innocent, tu n'aurais pas oublié de servir quelqu'un, par hasard ?

- Quoi ? »

Mû, encore dans le gaz, n'avait pas compris de suite l'allusion. Lorsque la déduction se fit dans sa petite cervelle embrumée, il sentit ses intestins se tordre.

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une courge muscade, tous les deux. Je trouve ça très vexant. »

_C'est vraiment de moi qu'il parle, là ?_

_De qui d'autre ? On s'est fait griller._

« Sors de là et mange, Pan, dit encore Shion. En temps normal je te réexpédierais tout droit à Jamir, avec un coup de pied au cul en prime. Mais je suis tellement content pour toi que je vais la jouer grand seigneur pour cette fois. »

Pan sortit de sa cachette, s'assit à côté de Mû et prit le bout de tsampa qu'on lui tendait, sans trop savoir si elle était en train de recevoir des félicitations ou de se faire mettre une chasse. Peut-être un peu des deux.

« T'as plus qu'à espérer, Mû, que les animaux ne soient pas aussi interdits que les étrangers à Shangri-La.

- Je les zutte, à Shangri-La, Maître. Du plus profond de mon âme. »

Kiki pouffa de rire.

* * *

La matinée fut semblable à la journée précédente. De la neige, des cailloux, des gouffres sans fond et des pics vertigineux. Les trois béliers marchaient à la queue leu leu, impatients de voir arriver le bout de leur voyage, un repas copieux et un bain chaud. Seul le furet divin se la coulait douce.

Vers dix heures, alors qu'ils marchaient depuis près de quatre heures, leur avancée fut considérablement facilitée car ils rejoignirent une route praticable, faite de la main de l'homme. Enfin, plutôt un chemin caillouteux serpentant à flanc de montagne, mais c'était mieux que rien. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelques autres pèlerins y circulaient déjà, accompagnés de yacks et de moutons pour la plupart. Ils dépassèrent même, à un moment, une colonne d'une quinzaine d'ânes et mulets lourdement bâtés : sans doute le ravitaillement hebdomadaire de la lamaserie. Enfin, les grandes portes du monastère de Shangri-La furent en vue.

Shangri-La ressemblait à une ville miniature adossée à la montagne. Ces hauts murs rouges et blancs étaient percés de nombreuses fenêtres, et plusieurs escaliers extérieurs zigzaguaient de la cour principale jusqu'au bâtiment le plus haut, desservant chaque étage, rendant l'architecture du lieu aussi improbable que déconcertante. Quelques centaines de moines et de nonnes y vivaient à l'année, et les pèlerins affluaient en toutes saisons.

Ils passèrent à proximité de quelques chortens et se présentèrent au contrôle. Shion fut immédiatement reconnu, malgré sa récente cure de jouvence, et il introduisit ses cadets auprès de la sentinelle.

« Le Seigneur Mû de Jamir, mon fils, dit Shion en langue atlante. Et Kiki d'Appendix, le fils du Seigneur Mû. Nous sommes convoqués par Sa Sainteté.

- Veuillez entrer, fit le garde en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible. Soyez les bienvenus dans votre demeure. Nous sommes honorés de votre présence. »

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser passer le troupeau de Béliers, qui entra dans la gigantesque cour intérieure. Ils faillirent entrer en collision avec un groupe de tous jeunes moines qui jouaient avec de petits chiens aux longs poils hirsutes : des lhassa apsos, chiens tibétains sacrés, gardiens des monastères. Shion et Mû les évitèrent gracieusement, mais Kiki s'arrêta pour les regarder avec envie. Lui aussi, il voulait aller jouer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, le planton ? _demanda Pan après avoir regardé s'éloigner les chiens_._

_Ici, on ne s'exprime qu'en atlante. Il a dit que nous étions les bienvenus chez nous._

_Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas chez nous, ici._

_C'est une formule consacrée, ce n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre._

_Pfff._

Mû ne prêta plus attention aux récriminations de son furet préféré, car ils arrivaient devant un long alignement de moulins à prières muraux, gravés comme il se devait de mantras bouddhistes. Shion passa devant et actionna de la main droite les rouleaux dorés en récitant un mantra à voix basse. Mû l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, et ensemble ils firent tourner les moulins sur toute la longueur de la cour. Pan aurait bien aimé essayer mais elle n'osa pas.

« Et Kiki, où reste-t-il, ce garnement ? demanda Shion en regardant autour de lui.

- KIKI ! VIENS VITE ! »

Le petit rouquin était toujours planté au milieu de la cour à regarder les enfants. Même s'ils portaient des habits de moines et de nonnes, ils avaient des points colorés sur le front et deux ou trois dans le tas devaient être capables de télékinésie ou de télépathie, voire même des deux à la fois. Tous les atlantes n'avaient pas forcément de supers pouvoirs, mais leur proportion dans la population était quand même relativement élevée. Un sur trois ou quatre, peut-être, si on comptait aussi ceux qui n'avaient que des capacités extrasensorielles peu développées. Bref, Kiki avait l'espoir de trouver des gamins plus ou moins comme lui. Des gamins qui n'auraient pas peur de jouer avec lui.

« KIKI, QU'ATTENDS-TU ? cria encore Mû. DÉPÊCHE-TOI UN PEU, MON GARÇON ! »

Kiki se détourna du groupe d'enfants (et de petits chiens) à contre-cœur et courut rejoindre son maître. Il faisait bien, car un moine arrivait en courant, de la direction opposée, pour les accueillir. Il portait la traditionnelle tenue rouge et jaune. Ses courts cheveux bruns s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ses points de vie verts et ses yeux dorés, cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, tout essouflé, et les salua si bas qu'il faillit ne pas réussir à se remettre droit.

« Enchanté de vous accueillir, Messeigneurs. Veuillez me suivre. Je me nomme Nam-Kha, je serai votre guide et serviteur pendant votre séjour. Je vais vous mener à votre chambre. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Ils le remercièrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils s'attendaient à recevoir chacun une cellule de moine, mais au final, ils furent conduits à une suite luxueuse décorée dans la pure tradition tibétaine, et réservée aux invités de marque.

« Ça, les enfants, c'est le Grand Pope Power, fit Shion en ricanant une fois que Nam-Kha fut sorti. La classe totale ! »

Kiki se débarrassa de son sac et se jeta tout habillé sur le lit de droite, à plat dos, les bras en croix. Il s'enfonça dans l'épais édredon de plumes d'oie.

« Le paradis, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Plus jamais je bouge d'ici. »

Shion l'imita sur le lit du milieu. Mû posa son sac avec douceur au pied du troisième lit et extirpa Pan de sa capuche, la déposant sur la couette. Terminus, tout le monde descend. Puis il entreprit de visiter la suite, ouvrit la porte qui se situait près de sa couche, et découvrit avec émerveillement une salle de bain surdimensionnée, avec une baignoire gigantesque apparemment alimentée par les sources chaudes de la montagne. Baignoire qui lui tendait les bras. Mû en aurait presque ronronné de bonheur. Sans pudeur aucune, il retira ses vêtements un par un, les laissant en plan par terre.

« Je vais me laver, précisa-t-il. J'ai l'impression de sentir le yack !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, mon pauvre ami, confirma Shion. On dirait que tu viens de dormir dans une écurie ! »

Kiki gloussa.

« Vous ne sentez pas meilleur, sauf votre respect, ô mon Maître. Et moi au moins je ne me vautre pas sur mon lit frais dans mes fourrures sales et puant la transpiration. Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans les cheveux ? »

Mû passa les doigts dans sa crinière. Ses mèches étaient pleines de nœuds, et certaines pointes étaient si collées les unes aux autres qu'elles semblaient avoir été trempées dans du gel.

_Ben, c'est toi qui as dit « pas de doudou »… J'ai dû faire avec ce que j'avais sous la main._

Mû ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as tété… J'ai de la bave de furet dans les cheveux ?! »

_Ta faute…_

Mû frissonna de dégoût et, nu comme un ver, sonna le domestique avec la petite cloche en laiton prévue à cet effet.

« Seigneurs ? » fit Nam-Kha en entrant une minute plus tard.

S'il fut surpris de voir un invité dans le plus simple appareil, il était suffisamment bien éduqué pour n'en rien laisser paraître. En revanche, la présence d'un rat sur le lit le déconcerta un instant.

« Que fait cet animal ici, Monseigneur ? Il ne peut…

- Bien sûr qu'elle peut, le coupa Mû avec agacement. Il s'agit de ma furette personnelle, et là où je vais, elle va.

- Bien, Monseigneur.

- Ne vous occupez pas d'elle et soyez assez aimable pour faire nettoyer mes vêtements de voyage.

- Tout de suite. A votre service. »

Nam-Kha récupéra les fourrures puantes et sortit sans demander son reste. Shion éclata de rire quand la porte se fut refermée.

« Woah, l'autre ! Comment tu te la pètes avec le domestique alors que tu es à poil ! Oh bon sang ça valait le détour !

- Vous feriez bien de vous dessaper aussi et de venir vous laver, au lieu de ricaner bêtement. Kiki, idem. De suite. »

* * *

Les trois Béliers barbotaient comme des canards, discutaient, rigolaient et s'éclaboussaient, projetant de l'eau partout. Alors que leurs voix enjouées filtraient à travers la porte restée entrebâillée, Pan s'occupait tout autrement. Elle ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là, elle, non madame, non monsieur. L'eau, c'était bon pour les poissons et les généraux de Poséidon, et si elle se lavait quotidiennement, ce n'était pas par amour de l'élément liquide mais uniquement par obligation sociale. Bref, elle trouvait cela beaucoup plus enrichissant de sauter de lits en lits en enchaînant les figures (Boïng ! Boïng !). Arrivée à la fin de son quatrième tour, lancée à pleine vitesse, elle fit un plat en atterrissant dans l'oreiller de Mû. Toute contente d'elle-même, elle recommença son cirque.

« Pan ! Mon petit cœur, mon ange, ma princesse ? »

Gné ? C'était à elle qu'on parlait, là ? Elle se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières, en équilibre sur le lit de Shion, tendit une oreille vers la salle de bain et rabattit l'autre sur son crâne.

_Quoi ?_

« Peux-tu venir une minute, s'il te plaît ? »

Les petits noms tendres dont elle venait d'être affublée la laissaient dubitative. Bougonnant dans ses moustaches, elle descendit du lit et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'atmosphère de la salle d'eau était chargée de vapeur et de délicieuses odeurs de sels de bain. Une serviette autour de la taille, Shion se démêlait les cheveux à la brosse tout en admirant sa plastique de rêve dans le miroir en pied. Mû aussi brossait sa tignasse emmêlée et dégoulinante, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les fesses au chaud dans une serviette. Kiki était toujours dans l'eau, occupé à se laver la tête. Il moussait abondamment. À tous les coups, il avait encore doublé la dose nécessaire de shampoing juste pour le plaisir de faire des bulles.

_Oui ?_

« Ah ! Tu es là. »

Mû prit le petit furet dans ses bras et le souleva à hauteur de visage.

_Câlin ?_

Pan tendit le museau pour recevoir un bisou mais à la place, Mû enfouit le nez dans la fourrure de son ventre. Le furet se crispa en couinant.

_Hiiii !_

« C'est ça, Papy Shion a raison. Toi aussi tu as passé trop de temps dans ton manteau de fourrure. Tu commences à sentir le furet, si tu veux bien me passer l'expression. »

Les yeux du petit animal divin s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

_Tu n'oseras pas. Je ne sais pas nager et il ne faut pas donner de bains à un furet._

« Mais si, quelle idée. »

Pan se débattit comme un beau diable lorsque Mû la plongea dans l'eau et la savonna de la tête à la queue. Il la rinça abondamment et la sortit du bain en la tenant par la peau du cou, attrapant au vol la serviette éponge que Shion lui lançait. Après l'avoir enveloppée dedans, il la frictionna pendant quelques minutes et finit par la relâcher lorsqu'elle menaça de le mordre.

À nouveau sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, le pelage humide et ébouriffé, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne et les yeux fous, le furet divin crachait, sifflait et grognait autant qu'il pouvait.

_Espèce de… De méchoui ! Regarde-moi ce travail, je vais mettre trois plombes à sécher maintenant !_

« Certes, répondit Mû en souriant et en lui gratouillant le crâne du bout des doigts. Mais au moins, ma pauvre chérie, tu n'agresseras plus nos narines. »

Shion et Kiki ricanèrent bêtement.

_Fats ! Riez tant que vous voulez, Bêtes à Cornes ! Vous rirez moins quand vous trouverez du pipi de furet dans vos chaussons, demain matin._

Le furet prit la porte aussi dignement qu'il put, laissant derrière lui de petites empreintes humides.


	3. Chapitre 3

En fouillant dans les penderies de la chambre, Mû, Shion et Kiki dénichèrent des civaras (1) qui seraient toujours plus adaptés que leurs vêtements habituels, un peu froissés suite au séjour prolongé dans les sacs à dos.

À peine habillés de frais, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Nam-Kha leur apportait une collation pour le repas de midi : trois plateaux en bois précieux chargés de mets variés. Le serviteur les déposa élégamment sur la table ronde qui trônait dans une alcôve et leur souhaita un excellent appétit. Il jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur au furet qui faisait l'andouille sur le tapis tissé main, prit les vêtements sales de Shion et Kiki pour les faire nettoyer, et finalement sortit de la pièce en emportant le chariot de service avec lui.

Les Béliers s'assirent autour de la table pour entamer leur repas.

_Et moi, je mange quoi ?_

Mû souleva Pan et la déposa sur la table.

« Tu n'auras qu'à piocher sur mon plateau, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon quand tu es en mode furet tu ne manges quasi rien. »

Pan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle souleva une des cloches couvrant les assiettes et découvrit un énorme assortiment de momos cuits à la vapeur. Son ventre gargouilla d'anticipation. Elle s'empara du premier momo à sa portée, et mordit dedans.

Epinards. Pas trop mal.

Elle le reposa et croqua dans un deuxième (pommes de terre), puis un troisième (chou et panais).

« Non mais ho, ça va, oui ? grogna Mû. C'est quoi ces manières ? »

_J'en cherche un à la viande._

« Tu n'es pas près d'en trouver, ricana Shion. Ici, la nourriture est exclusivement végétarienne. »

De saisissement, Pan en lâcha son quatrième momo (oignons, carottes et tofu), qui tomba dans l'assiette avec fracas. Elle abandonna les raviolis vapeur et entreprit de soulever les autres cloches du plateau.

_Dessert ! Dessert ? Où te caches-tu ?_

« Tu sais qu'au Tibet on ne mange pas souvent de pâtisseries et autres trucs sucrés ? demanda Shion. À part du riz au lait et aux raisins secs, tu ne trouveras pas grand-chose, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait, là.»

_Argh ! Pays de fous !_

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Pan, intervint Kiki, la bouche pleine de râgout de légumes. Ça manque de gâteaux, quand même.

- Vous êtes trop gourmands, tous les deux, fit Mû en plissant les yeux. Il va vous falloir apprendre la retenue sur le sucre. »

_C'est possible, ça, de se retenir sur le sucre ?_

« Tout est possible. En attendant, mange tes légumes. »

* * *

Il était quatorze heures, Shion et Kiki commençaient à se laisser aller à la torpeur de la sieste digestive pendant que Mû, assis en tailleur sur son lit, s'exerçait au jeu de Mo (2) avec un paquet de cartes dénichées dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. C'était une chose dans laquelle il n'excellait pas, ça, la divination. Et s'il y avait une chose que Mû ne supportait pas, c'était bien de ne pas exceller dans un domaine. C'est qu'on avait sa fierté, chez les Seigneurs de Jamir : Shion était pareil, sauf que lui, il était doué en tout (et c'était fort agaçant). Pan regardait son maître tirer et interpréter les cartes, en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il faut dire que ça n'avait rien de passionnant.

Malheureusement, les deux Béliers ne purent siester en paix, et Mû ne put pas s'entraîner plus avant : on frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Nam-Kha introduisit une jeune nonne à la chevelure aussi rouge que sa robe, et dont les bras débordaient de rouleaux de tissus divers et variés.

« Namaste, Messeigneurs, dit-elle en bafouillant et en rougissant. Je me nomme Lha-Mi et je suis l'apprentie de Maître Dampa, le tailleur de Shangri-La. Je suis ici pour la robe de cérémonie du Seigneur Kiki.

- Ah, super ! s'extasia Mû en se levant de son lit. Kiki, debout ! »

Le petit apprenti émergea lentement de sa léthargie et se leva. Il fut totalement réveillé lorqu'il vit Lah-Mi, et que son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était plus âgée que lui, mais… Bref. Les joues toutes roses, il la salua d'un signe de la main puisque sa gorge refusa d'articuler un son.

Mû alla ouvrir les rideaux en grand, car ils les avaient tirés pour faire la sieste.

« Ça ira, comme ça ? demanda Mû. Vous allez pouvoir travailler correctement ?  
- Je pense, oui, merci Monseigneur, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Je vais vous faire apporter des lampes. Il fait mauvais dehors, la lumière du jour n'est pas fameuse. Nam-Kha, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? Nam-Kha ? »

Mais le domestique regardait ailleurs. Il était concentré sur la boule de poils posée sur le lit. Pan ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, puisqu'elle ne parlait pas un traître mot d'atlante, mais elle avait bien vu que le domestique ne la portait pas dans son cœur et n'appréciait pas de voir un animal traîner dans les chambres. Aussi prenait-elle un malin plaisir à se vautrer sur le lit et à se rouler dans les oreillers et la couette, rien que pour le voir bouillonner intérieurement.

« Nam-Kha ? insista Mû.

- Oui, Monseigneur ! cria presque le serviteur en sursautant violemment. Pardon, Monseigneur !

- Je sais que ma furette est passionnante à observer, mais pouvez-vous aller chercher quelques lampes pour la demoiselle ? Elle doit pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

- Tout de suite. Mille excuses. »

Le temps que Nam-Kha aille chercher des lampes à huile, Shion émergea à son tour et vint voir ce qui se tramait. Ils discutèrent un moment de la couleur de la robe de cérémonie qui conviendrait le mieux à Kiki, faisant des essais d'échantillons sur l'intéressé, et tous les avis convergèrent vers le vert émeraude.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Seigneur Kiki, reprit l'apprentie couturière. Pouvez-vous passer cette robe ? »

Elle sortit de son fatras de tissus une robe de cérémonie d'un blanc immaculé.

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

Kiki prit le vêtement et disparut dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas vraiment pudique, mais devant la jolie petite rouquine rougissante, là, heu… Enfin, vous voyez, quoi. Il enfila la robe et revint dans la chambre. Il se percha sur la chaise que Mû avait placée au milieu de la pièce et Lah-Mi ajusta la robe à l'aide d'épingles. Après un petit quart d'heure, elle recula pour juger son œuvre d'un coup d'œil.

« Ça m'a l'air pas mal… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle est peut-être encore un peu longue… Et pas assez ajustée à la taille… »

Elle fit les modifications nécessaires, un peu agacée par le Seigneur Mû qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner nerveusement autour, tout impatient qu'il était de voir le résultat. Il était bien gentil, en plus d'être fort bel homme, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir respirer un peu et travailler en paix !

« Voilà, dit-elle en mettant la touche finale à son ouvrage. Il s'agit du modèle traditionnel pour la cérémonie de baptême. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à l'imaginer en vert. Je vous suggère également une boucle de ceinture bordeau ou chocolat. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Mû examina son disciple sous toutes les coutures (c'était le cas de le dire). Oui, oui, c'était splendide, merveilleux, son fils adoptif serait juste parfait dans cette tenue ! Il le serra dans ses bras en couinant. Shion approuva également. Lorsque Kiki réussit à se soustraire à leurs regards inquisiteurs (et à l'étreinte hystérique de son maître), il retourna dans la salle d'eau pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Effectivement, c'était la classe, cette robe d'apparat aux longues manches larges. Il se trouvait drôlement beau, là-dedans. Et en vert émeraude, il allait en faire baver plus d'une, c'était aussi évident que deux plus deux faisaient quatre !

« Seigneur Kiki ! le rappela Lah-Mi depuis la chambre. Revenez, je dois prendre vos mesures !

- Presse-toi Kiki ! ajouta Shion. Les tailleurs doivent encore confectionner ta robe définitive ! »

Kiki se changea à nouveau, remettant ses vêtements de moine. Puis il retourna à la chambre, mit les bras en croix et se laissa mesurer sous tous les angles. Lorsque ce fut fait, la couturière rassembla ses affaires et prit congé, promettant d'être retour le lendemain matin à la première heure. Elle leur expliqua également que le Maître Tailleur Dampa l'accompagnerait.

Elle les salua en s'inclinant, fit tomber quelques rouleaux de tissu, les ramassa et s'éclipsa, à nouveau rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

Après cela, ils avaient le reste de l'après-midi devant eux. Le Grand Lama Akar partagerait son repas du soir avec eux, et ils voulaient avant cela assister à l'office de dix-huit heures dans le Hall des Prières. Mais en attendant, c'était temps libre.

Kiki réussit à obtenir de son maître la permission d'aller jouer avec les autres enfants, s'il les trouvait. Il s'éclipsa avec pour consigne de revenir propre et entier, ce qui, compte tenu de son hyperactivité chronique, était déjà beaucoup demander.

Shion se mit en tête de trouver quelques-uns de ses vieux amis atlantes pour parler du passé, de l'avenir, de la pluie et du beau temps. Il quitta aussi la chambre, tâchant de se souvenir de la disposition des lieux pour retrouver ceux qu'il cherchait.

Mû, lui, n'avait pas ouvert un livre depuis deux jours. Et cela lui manquait terriblement. Il était un véritable drogué du papier et de l'encre. Privé de lecture, il se mettait aussitôt à dépérir et à déprimer : sa petite cervelle en avait besoin. Aussi décida-t-il, pour sa part, à faire une virée à la grande bibliothèque de la lamaserie : probablement le plus grand rassemblement de bouquins qu'il verrait jamais dans sa vie. Il y avait de tout dans cette vénérable bibliothèque : des essais, des ouvrages scientifiques, des archives, des romans. Des rouleaux de parchemin, des livres reliés en cuir écrits à la main, des livres de poche imprimés sur place, des plaques de marbre gravées et même quelques antiques plaques de cire. Et puis, il y avait le bibliothécaire. Mû en gardait un souvenir ému, des rares fois où il était venu en visite avec son maître, étant enfant. Un vieux monsieur qui tenait on ne savait trop comment debout tant il était petit et frêle, mais qui connaissait mieux la bibliothèque que sa propre chambre. Il savait très précisément où se situait chaque volume, et gare à qui les mélangeait ! Il avait comme une sorte de septième sens pour ça : personne ne pouvait mettre le souk dans sa bibliothèque sans qu'il le sache, sans qu'il le sente au fond de ses tripes. Et puis, il avait toujours une anecdote à raconter. Et en plus de ça, il avait toujours été très gentil avec Mû.

Mû espérait qu'il serait toujours là. Il s'enveloppa dans son châle, céda aux suppliques du furet divin de le prendre avec lui, et sortit de la chambre. Direction la bibliothèque.

* * *

Peu avant dix-huit heures, Mû et Shion se retrouvèrent devant le grand Hall des Prières. Mû ordonna à Pan d'aller rejoindre Kiki et ses nouveaux amis, à savoir deux garçons et une fille de son âge, ainsi que leurs trois petits chiens blancs, qui jouaient dans la cour de la lamaserie. Puis, il entra dans le hall avec son maître en prenant bien soin de faire tourner les trois moulins à prière situés sous le porche.

Pan, elle, préféra bouder. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Kiki. Elle, elle voulait aller dans le temple pour regarder les moulins et sentir l'encens et écouter les bols chantants et dire bonjour au grand Bouddha doré, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir là-bas dans le fond, en se penchant un peu par la porte. Aussi, les moines atlantes furent-ils surpris de voir un petit furet brun au museau blanc attendre religieusement à la porte du temple, confortablement installé sur les genoux de la statue de Bouddha qui en gardait l'entrée. Personne ne lui dit rien, car Shakyamuni aimait les animaux et ne tolérait pas qu'on leur porte atteinte. Mais tout le monde se posa la question de savoir d'où sortait cet animal, et ce qu'il faisait là. Il fallait dire que les furets n'étaient pas les animaux les plus communs sous ces latitudes.

Pan assista donc à l'office bouddhiste depuis le seuil du temple, gardant un œil sur son maître, assis en tailleur au milieu des moines, pour être sûre de ne pas le manquer s'il s'en allait. Les sons, les odeurs et les images lui arrivèrent de loin, mais elle en profita néanmoins un peu. Et puis, ils étaient drôlement confortables, les genoux de Bouddha.

* * *

Une fois l'office religieux terminé, Mû récupéra Pan, un peu étonné de la trouver là (quoique en y réfléchissant il aurait pu se douter qu'elle ne bougerait pas de l'entrée), et héla Kiki pour le faire revenir. La famille au complet, ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leur chambre, de faire un brin de toilette et de se changer. Sa Sainteté le Grand Lama Akar les recevrait à sa table sous peu. Il fallait lui faire honneur.

Dépitée, Pan apprit qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de la soirée. Il y avait des limites à imposer son furet, si divin fut-il, dans les dîners mondains. Et en plus de ça, elle devrait se contenter des restes de viande séchée qu'ils avaient encore dans leurs sacs de voyage, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle quitte la chambre pour aller fouiller aux cuisines : ça, c'était juste bon à se prendre des coups de balai sur les reins. Pan bouda pour faire bonne mesure, mais cela ne changea rien. Mû avait dit, c'était plié.

Elle resta donc assise sur l'oreiller, les pattes croisées pour bien montrer qu'elle était vexée, pendant que les trois Béliers se préparaient. Mû vint lui gratouiller les oreilles et lui déposer un petit baiser sur la tête en partant, mais elle continua à faire la moue. Cela se paierait en temps et en heure.

À peine la porte refermée sur sa famille qui l'abandonnait lâchement à son triste sort (les vils), elle se jeta sur le sac de Mû, en extirpa le paquet de viande séchée, et se vengea dessus. Elle engouffra tout en un temps record, se gavant comme une oie, et espéra être malade dans la nuit pour empêcher tout le monde de dormir.

Ce serait bien fait pour eux.

* * *

Mû et Shion, suivis de Kiki, furent introduits dans les appartements privés du Grand Lama. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient eu l'honneur de partager son repas, mais Shion était de ceux-là : en tant que Grand Pope, il avait droit à quelques privilèges.

Akar l'accueillit en souriant : il avait reconnu l'aura du Grand Pope malgré les années d'absence. Shion avait peut-être à présent le corps d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, mais sa cosmo-énergie, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. C'était ce même Shion qui avait traversé les siècles et les guerres pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Akar était beaucoup plus jeune, malgré son âge respectable, mais Shion s'agenouilla néanmoins devant lui, imité par Mû et Kiki. Grand Pope ou pas, Saint Guerrier ou pas, Akar restait le chef spirituel des atlantes, quels qu'ils soient, et tous lui devaient le respect.

C'était un vieil homme, donc, qui se tenait voûté comme si les ans lui pesaient sur les épaules. Shion se souvenait vaguement qu'à son accession au statut de Grand Lama de Shangri-La, près de quatre-vingt ans plus tôt, Akar avait de beaux cheveux bleu azur, mais ils étaient à présent uniformément blancs. Ses yeux autrefois gris étaient à présent vitreux, alors que la cataracte gagnait chaque jour un peu plus de terrain. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : ses autres sens étaient encore aiguisés et ses capacités psychiques intactes. S'il le voulait, il pouvait ravaler Mû et Shion au rang de simples apprentis chevaliers maîtrisant à peine la télékinésie sur des gravillons.

Assis en position du lotus sur de hauts coussins, vêtu d'un simple vêtement de moine, Akar laissa glisser ses yeux laiteux sur les trois Béliers qui se prosternaient, lisant leur cosmos pour les reconnaître. Il inclina doucement la tête et les invita à s'asseoir à sa table, avant de se lever péniblement pour les rejoindre.

Ils dînèrent ainsi, assis en tailleur à même le sol, sur une petite table basse en teck. Si Mû et Shion avaient plutôt pris l'habitude de manger à l'occidentale, sur une table et des chaises, Kiki fut ravi de manger ainsi. D'ailleurs, il décida ce soir-là que quand il serait grand et seigneur de Jamir, tout le monde mangerait par terre – à tous les repas.

On leur servit une soupe de nouilles aux champignons, un plat de légumes épicés et de pleins bols de riz blanc. Akar demeura fort silencieux, car il voulait que ses hôtes lui racontent absolument tout : ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire ces dernières années, ce que Mû était devenu depuis sa visite précédente au monastère, où et comment Kiki avait été trouvé, où en était sa formation, pouvez-vous me faire une démonstration jeune homme et me passer la sauce soja par télékinésie (épreuve que Kiki réussit haut la main, sans en renverser une goutte). Akar hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Un garçon prometteur, approuva-t-il, pour un maître de talent. Vous pouvez être satisfait, Seigneur Mû.

- Je le suis, Votre Sainteté. Mes disciples sont ma fierté.

_- Vos_ disciples ? Vous en avez donc plusieurs ?»

Shion eut la soudaine envie de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Mû pour lui apprendre à tenir sa langue, mais cela n'aurait pas été fort discret, même devant un vieux moine aveugle. Il essaya de lui faire signe de se taire mais Mû fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Cette tête de mule mauve était entrée en mode troll.

« C'est exact, Excellence. J'ai également une fille.

- Une fille ? s'étonna le Grand Lama. Vous la destinez à la chevalerie, elle aussi ?

- Du tout. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire.

- Est-elle aussi douée que le jeune monsieur Kiki ?

- Un cancre effroyable, Votre Sainteté, coupa Shion, désireux d'orienter la conversation vers un terrain moins glissant.

- Elle a ses talents propres, continua Mû comme si de rien n'était, et ils sont assez peu communs.

- Vous piquez ma curiosité. Quand nous l'amènerez-vous ? »

Mû prit son temps pour mâcher et avaler sa bouchée de riz blanc. Il aimait bien garder un petit silence dramatique avant d'asséner le coup de grâce. Son petit côté poseur, certainement. Shion se cacha les yeux du plat de la main.

« Je ne pense pas vous l'amener un jour, Votre Sainteté, finit par laisser tomber Mû sur le ton de la conversation. Elle n'est pas des nôtres. »

Il enfourna une nouvelle bouchée, attendant la réponse d'Akar. Allait-il se laisser aller à la curiosité et tolérer un étranger dans son domaine sacré, ou resterait-il sur ses idées d'un autre âge ?

« C'est regrettable, en effet, dit finalement Akar d'une voix un peu froide. Mais nos lois sont malheureusement claires…

- Absolument. »

Foutage de gueule, oui. Akar _était_ la loi. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu ouvrir la lamaserie sur le monde extérieur. Mais au moins, Mû savait à quoi s'en tenir : il avait définitivement affaire à un vieil imbécile étroit d'esprit. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son successeur serait un peu plus ouvert et tolérant. En attendant, heureusement que tous les atlantes de l'extérieur ne partageaient pas ce point de vue ségrégationniste. Leur peuple n'irait sans doute pas loin sans l'apport de sang neuf, mais cela, allez le faire entendre à ceux de la vieille école…

Kiki ne comprit pas toute la portée de la conversation et s'en moquait. Il avait reçu des félicitations, et cela lui suffisait. Shion, lui, rongeait son frein en terminant son assiette de légumes au curry. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait mettre une claque sur le crâne de Mû en sortant.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur la tour de Jamir, un des fleurons architecturaux du peuple atlante. Elle faisait autrefois partie d'un réseau d'avant-postes disséminés un peu partout en Himalaya, et destinés à protéger la lamaserie, bien avant de servir de refuge aux forgerons célestes. Les autorités de Shangri-La prenaient à cœur de la voir entretenue et habitée, d'autant plus qu'elle était l'une des dernières tours encore debout, les autres ayant été abandonnées au fil des siècles. Shion se fit un devoir (et une joie) d'évoquer en détail les récents travaux d'aménagement et de maintenance qu'il avait effectués. Le vieux Lama sembla pleinement satisfait, et sincèrement heureux d'apprendre que la vieille maison était choyée.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, et les domestiques apportèrent quatre bols de thé fumant. Kiki fit la grimace mais but le breuvage quand Shion lui fit les gros yeux. Le petit apprenti n'aimait décidément pas les dîners mondains : il fallait sans arrêt prendre sur soi et se conduire convenablement, c'était vraiment épuisant.

Et puis, le thé n'était pas bon. Il n'y avait pas de miel dedans.

* * *

**(1) civara : vêtement des moines bouddhistes**

**(2) jeu de divination tibétain**


	4. Chapitre 4

Pendant ce temps, Pan s'ennuyait ferme et tournait en rond dans la grande chambre. Elle avait fait une brève entorse au règlement et avait repris forme humaine le temps de prendre une douche et de se laver les dents. Puis, de retour en mode furet, elle avait d'abord sauté sur les lits, mais s'était lassée rapidement. Faire des bêtises, c'était tout de suite moins drôle quand il n'y avait personne pour vous gronder. Puis, elle avait éparpillé le contenu des sacs sur le sol dans l'espoir de dénicher encore un truc à manger. Quand elle était énervée, elle mangeait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais il n'y avait rien. Alors, elle avait pris les livres que Mû avait empruntés, et s'était décomposée à leur vue : atlante, atlante, atlante. Cet homme-là ne pouvait-il donc pas lire des livres dans une langue qu'elle connaissait ? Elle commençait à en avoir ras le bonnet, de ces atlanteries incessantes ! Elle envoya promener les bouquins sur la table de nuit.

Elle hésitait encore entre déchirer les cartes de divination une à une et éventrer un coussin, quand Nam-Kha fit son entrée dans la chambre. Sans frapper ni rien, forcément. Il apportait les vêtements de voyage de ces trois lâcheurs de Béliers, nettoyés et repassés. Le domestique se figea sur le seuil, son paquet de linge à la main. La pièce était dans un désordre épouvantable, les lits défaits, et des objets traînaient partout sur le sol. Et au milieu trônait un furet.

Nam-Kha referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Il ne fallait pas risquer que l'espèce de putois se sauve, ou le Seigneur Mû serait furieux ! Il déposa les vêtements frais sur la table en bougonnant.

« Amener un animal ici, je vous jure, et le laisser sans surveillance ! La place des bêtes, c'est dehors ou à l'étable ! Incroyable ! »

_Moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas, Atlante, _répondit Pan dans sa propre langue_. Comme ça, nous sommes quittes._

Mais Nam-Kha n'entendit pas le furet. Il n'avait pas de talents pour les pouvoirs psychiques, et Pan non plus. Si elle pouvait parler par télépathie avec Mû, Shion et Kiki, c'était parce que EUX étaient télépathes.

Avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Nam-Kha fut sur elle. Il la souleva par la peau du cou et la secoua doucement.

« Méchante bête ! Pas bien ! »

Puis il l'enferma dans la salle de bain, et commença à ramasser les dégâts. Au moins, la fouine avait éparpillé les effets personnels de ses maîtres, et n'avait pas touché au mobilier de la lamaserie. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Il rassembla les objets, bols, cuillères, tapis de sol, couvertures, vêtements de rechange, allumettes, réchaud, et déposa le tout soigneusement sur la table près des fourrures propres. Les invités feraient le tri de leurs affaires eux-mêmes, non mais sans rire, il n'était pas devin ! Il quitta la chambre pour aller chercher un balai, car l'animal avait collé des miettes partout.

Pan, toute vexée d'avoir été punie, sauta sur la poignée de porte en entendant le domestique sortir. Elle quitta la salle de bain et repéra les affaires sur la table. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta sur une chaise et entreprit de tout balancer à nouveau à travers la pièce, à l'exception toutefois du réchaud : il aurait été dommage que la petite bouteille de gaz explose en la vaporisant au passage, pas vrai ? Son méfait accompli, elle retourna sur le lit de Mû, et attendit.

Nam-Kha revint quelques minutes plus tard, armé d'un balai, et sursauta en voyant l'état de la pièce. Mais il était bouddhiste, aussi ne s'énerva-t-il pas. Il était au-dessus de ça.

« J'aurai mal fermé la porte de la salle de bain. C'est de ma faute.»

Pan se laissa à nouveau porter à la salle d'eau et enfermer. Nam-Kha rangea encore une fois, passa le balai, et sortit, tout content de lui. Il expliquerait au Seigneur Mû pourquoi son animal avait été enfermé. Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de raisonnable, malgré ses goûts bizarres pour les bestioles, il comprendrait sûrement.

Pan sortit de la salle de bain et renouvela son exploit. La pièce était sens dessus dessous lorsque Nam-Kha revint, car il avait oublié d'éteindre les lampes. Il en serait presque tombé sur le derrière. Il était CERTAIN d'avoir fermé correctement la porte. Et le furet était là, à sa place sur le lit de Mû, à le dévisager d'un air étrangement humain.

« Tu es… Tu es un démon ? »

Pan ne comprit pas les mots, mais sentit à l'intonation du domestique qu'il avait un doute sur sa véritable nature. Peut-être la prenait-il pour un quelconque esprit frappeur ? Elle lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents pointues, une lueur malicieuse traversant son regard.

_Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler les exorcistes et risquer de passer pour un guignol ? Tu n'as aucune preuve. Je le sais, et tu sais que je le sais. On joue encore ?_

Nam-Kha n'entendit certes rien mais s'inclina profondément (on ne contrariait pas une divinité, surtout si c'était un démon), et sortit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. En laissant le bordel ambiant en l'état. Merde, elle y avait été trop fort, il avait vraiment eu peur, ce couillon-là !

Et puis, il allait falloir expliquer tout ce souk à Mû et Shion. Shion laisserait couler, c'était un bordélique pathologique, il était probable que ça le ferait rire. Mais pas Mû. Il serait sans doute fâché, peut-être même qu'il lui arracherait sa peau de furet pour s'en faire un manchon.

Alors, elle entreprit de ranger un peu. Et je vous prie de croire qu'avec ses quarante centimètres de haut, ce ne fut pas chose aisée que de trier les affaires et les remettre dans les énormes sacs à dos.

Son travail terminé, elle s'affala sur le lit et glissa dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Elle était sous la couette, et non plus dessus, et Mû la tenait contre lui, lui massant machinalement la patte du bout des doigts. Il lisait un de ses livres à la faible lumière d'une bougie. Levant la tête, elle constata que Shion aussi lisait, dans le lit voisin. Seul Kiki semblait dormir du sommeil du juste.

Mû lui caressa affectueusement les oreilles.

« Ça n'a pas été trop long ? » chuchota-t-il.

_Bien sûr que si. Je ne supporte pas quand tu t'en vas._

« Pardon. Mais il faut te faire à l'idée, on ne peut pas vivre collés les uns aux autres en permanence, tu sais. »

_Si._

« Rendors-toi. Demain, on se lève tôt. »

Pan s'étendit de tout son long contre Mû et ferma les yeux.

_Bonne nuit._

« Bonne nuit, petite Pan. Et laisse mes cheveux tranquilles ! Tu ne peux pas sucer ton pouce, comme tout le monde, non ? »

* * *

Au petit matin, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver leur petit déjeuner, non pas porté par Nam-Kha, mais par un autre serviteur : un tout petit homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux rubis, qui arborait un grand sourire sympathique et enthousiaste.

« Messieurs, fit-il en s'inclinant bien bas, après avoir posé les plateaux. Le moine jusqu'ici chargé de votre confort, Nam-Kha, est aujourd'hui souffrant. Il se trouve donc dans l'impossibilité de venir. Je me nomme Gyalso et serai à présent attaché à votre service pour la durée de votre séjour.

- Il n'a rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Shion.

- Rien de grave, Seigneur. Il a la fièvre, probablement dûe au surmenage. Nam-Kha est très travailleur. Quelques heures de repos et de méditation devraient lui être bénéfiques.

- Vous lui transmettrez nos bons vœux de rétablissement.

- Cela sera fait. Je vous remercie en son nom. »

Pan, vautrée dans l'oreiller de Mû, fut la seule à ricaner. Fièvre, surmenage ? Mais bien sûr ! Il était mort de trouille à la simple idée de revenir dans cette chambre, oui ! Le stress devait lui donner des vapeurs.

Les trois Béliers mangèrent, laissant Pan se prélasser : pour une fois, la grasse matinée l'emportait sur son estomac. Kiki non plus n'avait guère d'appétit. Alors qu'il chipotait sa tartine et son bol de lait de yack, Mû le secoua un peu.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, mon garçon. Ta robe ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu dois être prêt.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Maître. »

Kiki était anxieux. Était-ce dû au fait que la cérémonie approchait, et qu'il allait devoir, devant tout un auditoire, être béni par Mû, réciter une prière en atlante et faire figurer son nom sur un registre sacré, dans un alphabet qu'il maîtrisait à peine ? Absolument pas. En tout cas, pas encore. C'était plutôt de revoir la jeune Lah-Mi qui lui donnait des maux de ventre. Elle lui plaisait bien…

Lorsque Gyalso revint chercher les plateaux, il souhaita tous ses vœux de prospérité à Kiki avant de retourner aux cuisines. Le petit rouquin le remercia poliment, et s'assit sur son lit en attendant l'arrivée des tailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient, ils avaient pourtant dit « à la première heure », non ? Kiki se demanda si la petite apprentie assisterait à la cérémonie. Il rosit à cette idée, et Mû crut que son élève avait de la fièvre, lui aussi.

* * *

Les tailleurs finirent par arriver, au grand soulagement de Kiki. La jeune Lah-Mi entra dans la suite, les bras chargés de paquets, suivie par un vieil homme.

Le Maître Tailleur Dampa était un homme très âgé, ridé et ratatiné, qui rappelait à Shion son cher Dohko lorsqu'il était encore en mode champignon violet planté devant la cascade de Rozan. Le Bélier esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir incongru : Dohko était redevenu, depuis, un beau jeune homme fort et vigoureux, et son apparence de nain vénérable était de l'histoire ancienne.

Maître Dampa, donc, était un tout petit monsieur, courbé par les ans et qui s'aidait d'une canne en bois pour marcher. Il portait une natte de longs cheveux à présent blancs, et ses points de vie avaient viré au gris. En revanche, son regard bleu roi était toujours brillant, malgré ses épaisses lunettes. Il avait dû s'user les yeux à force de coudre.

« Montre donc la robe, Lah-Mi, dit-il pour couper court aux présentations (c'était un homme qui aimait mieux la compagnie de ses aiguilles et de son fil que celle de ses clients, qui pouvaient se montrer insupportables et tâtillons).

- Tout de suite, Maître ! »

La jeune nonne ouvrit l'une des boîtes et exhiba une magnifique robe de cérémonie en soie, d'un beau vert émeraude parsemé de reflets. Elle proposa à Kiki de l'essayer, au cas où une retouche de dernière minute soit nécessaire. Vif comme l'éclair, il disparut dans la salle de bain, enfila son vêtement et revint dans la chambre, fier comme un paon et ravit de paraître à son avantage devant sa belle.

« Il faudrait essayer avec les chaussures… », marmonna cette dernière.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle ouvrit d'autres boîtes cartonnées et en sortit plusieurs paires de bottes en cuir, certaines fourrées, d'autres non, certaines à lacets et d'autres décorées de boucles en métal précieux.

« Je ne connaissais pas ni votre pointure ni vos goûts personnels, Seigneur Kiki, alors j'ai pris plusieurs modèles… »

Lorsque Kiki trouva le modèle qui lui convenait le mieux (aiguillé par Mû, qui avait un sens de l'esthétique et de la mode fort aigu), il prit la pose devant la petite assemblée, très fier de lui-même. Lah-Mi vit avec soulagement qu'aucun ajustement ne serait nécessaire : la tenue de baptême tombait parfaitement sur le petit garçon. Les Seigneurs Mû et Shion semblaient également ravis, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Maître Dampa opina du chef en considérant Kiki, et donna un petit coup de canne affectueux sur le crâne de sa disciple.

« C'est parfois un peu le fouillis là-dedans, dit-il sentencieusement, mais c'est une tête bien pleine. Et ces mains-là ont du talent. Cette robe est la première réalisation de Lah-Mi en solo. Et c'est du très beau travail, vous en conviendrez. Félicitations, disciple. Tu viens de prendre du galon.

- Merci, Maître, bafouilla la jeune fille en devenant rouge pivoine. Je suis honorée. »

Mû et Shion la félicitèrent également, et Lah-Mi préféra s'abîmer dans le rangement des paires de bottes inutiles plutôt que de défaillir devant le seigneur Mû. Il était presque sur le point de lui faire tourner la tête, celui-là, avec ses grands yeux verts et son beau sourire !

Les Béliers remercièrent chaleureusement les tailleurs. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Kiki prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à articuler :

« Vous serez là, cet après-midi, hein ?

- Oh… Heu… hésita la petite couturière. Il me reste beaucoup de travail, vous savez, Seigneur Kiki, je ne sais pas…

- S'il vous plaît !

- Puisque c'est une invitation, Disciple, il serait impoli de refuser. Tu as ton après-midi, approuva Maître Dampa.

- Merci, Maître. J'y serai, Seigneur Kiki. Avec grand plaisir. »

Alors que Shion refermait la porte de la chambre, Kiki sauta sur place en couinant. Il était trop content pour que sa joie reste intérieure, il devait l'exprimer.

« Mais que tu es beau, mon garçon ! s'exclama Mû avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu es parfait dans cette tenue.

- Oui, je sais. »

Kiki parada un peu devant Mû et Shion, puis alla jusqu'au lit de Mû et secoua brutalement le furet qui y dormait.

« Alors ! dit-il d'un air bravache. T'en as pas, toi, de tenue aussi jolie, hein ! Admire et bave, boule de poil ! Lah-Mi l'a fait pour moi, et moi seul, et elle va venir voir mon baptême ! »

Pan considéra Kiki de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique. Puis, jugeant que le sujet était sans intérêt, elle lui tourna royalement le dos, se roula en boule et se rendormit. Il serait toujours temps de se réveiller en début d'après-midi, pour la cérémonie elle-même.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le début d'après-midi était arrivé et Pan était au comble de la frustration. Elle pensait pouvoir accompagner les Béliers au baptême, mais on lui avait signifié le contraire. Mû l'avait pourtant prévenue, à Jamir, qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner partout et qu'elle devrait se contenter de rester dans la chambre pendant les événements officiels. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

Donnez un doigt à un dieu, et il vous prendra le bras. Aussi décida-t-elle que non, elle ne resterait pas enfermée pendant que les autres sortaient s'amuser. Zut, à la fin. En plus, il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette chambre. Elle sauta donc sur le loquet de la porte, l'actionna, et se glissa au-dehors. Elle avait pour but le Hall des Prières. C'était là que se tiendrait la cérémonie, et elle y assisterait depuis la statue de Bouddha à l'entrée, comme la veille pour l'office religieux.

Mais avant cela, elle allait faire un détour. D'abord pour être sûre que Mû et Shion auraient le temps d'entrer dans le temple avant qu'elle arrive. Ne pas se faire repérer, c'était la clé. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait quelqu'un à voir.

Se fiant à son odorat, elle trouva facilement la piste, puis la chambre de celui qu'elle voulait visiter. Grâce à sa méthode infaillible dite du « furet pendu à la poignée », elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce : c'était une cellule de moine, à la décoration minimaliste mais fonctionnelle. Un lit, un bureau, une chaise, un coffre de rangement, et c'était tout.

Nam-Kha était sur son lit, assis en tailleur. Les yeux clos, il récitait des mantras comme une mélopée incessante, tout en faisant tourner un moulin à prières. Pan s'assit sur le sol, en face de lui, et le regarda faire un bon moment. Il n'était apparemment pas conscient de sa présence, absorbé qu'il était par son rituel de purification. Après quelques minutes, elle émit un petit bruit de gorge qui aurait pu passer pour un « hum hum » humain.

Nam-Kha ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta à la vue du furet. Il crut devenir fou quand l'animal le salua d'une révérence effrontée et lui fit un grand sourire démoniaque plein de crocs pointus. Tremblant et pâle comme la mort, le domestique fit tournoyer son moulin de plus belle et récita ses mantras d'une voix un peu plus forte – et plus aigue, aussi.

Pan ricana dans ses moustaches (ce qui fit à peu près « kss kss kss »), esquissa quelques pas de danse qui purent passer pour le lancement d'une malédiction, et s'en fut en trottinant, toute fière de son vilain tour. Nam-Kha était au bord de l'apoplexie, mais c'était ce qu'il en coûtait à ceux qui contrariaient une sale gosse d'ascendance divine.

La cérémonie allait commencer, et le Hall des Prières semblait plein à craquer. Pan traversa la cour en courant et vint s'installer sur les genoux de la statue qui gardait le seuil du temple. Se penchant un peu sur le côté, elle put apercevoir Kiki, près du grand Bouddha doré, dans le fond, qui attendait nerveusement avec une demi-douzaine d'autres enfants.

* * *

Kiki, dans son superbe costume vert émeraude, n'en menait pas large. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la salle soit aussi pleine, mais apparemment, le baptême de la nouvelle génération était un événement important dans la vie de la communauté de Shangri-La. Les autres enfants, qui étaient là pour la même raison que lui, semblaient tout aussi mal à l'aise. Il y avait, avec lui, quatre garçons et deux filles. Le plus jeune de tous, un petit gars tout malingre aux cheveux blonds, ne quittait pas son maître des yeux et semblait le supplier silencieusement de venir le récupérer. Kiki chercha Mû et Shion du regard et les trouva rapidement : ils étaient assis au premier rang, car ils devraient pouvoir accéder facilement à l'estrade pendant la cérémonie. Mû lui adressa un gentil sourire et un petit signe de la main pour l'encourager.

Le silence tomba sur l'assistance. Akar, le Grand Lama, venait de faire son entrée par la porte intérieure du Hall des Prières. Appuyé sur sa canne, il était également aidé par deux jeunes moines au crâne rasé, qui le soutenaient et le guidaient. Ils l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'estrade et l'aidèrent à se hisser sur son siège tandis que l'auditoire se prosternait devant lui. Akar installé, les deux assistants se retirèrent et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, l'un portant un lutrin et l'autre un énorme livre relié de peau de yack. Le pupitre fut placé près du siège du Grand Lama, et le registre déposé respectueusement dessus. Le moinillon l'ouvrit solennellement : la dernière page entamée se trouvait vers le milieu de l'ouvrage, et seuls quelques noms et signatures y figuraient. Les enfants allaient devoir compléter la liste. Une jeune nonne apporta un grand bol en bronze rempli d'eau, un encrier et une plume d'oie blanche, avant de se retirer.

Le chef suprême des atlantes entama un discours de bienvenue à l'attention des sept enfants agglutinés en un troupeau compact en face de lui.

Akar invita alors le premier des enfants à s'avancer et à se présenter. Il le sonda de ses yeux aveugles, hocha la tête, et le bénit en récitant un mantra. Le gamin répondit par un autre mantra, priant pour la protection de Shangri-La et du peuple atlante. Akar le remercia d'un sourire bienveillant et l'invita à inscrire son nom sur l'énorme registre, ce qu'il fit timidement. Le tuteur de l'enfant (était-ce son père ? Son frère ? Son maître ?) fut ensuite appelé à rejoindre son pupille. Il trempa la main dans le bol d'eau fraîche et d'un geste, fit perler quelques gouttes sur le front du petit garçon.

« L'eau des sources sacrées de Shangri-La. Sois béni, mon enfant. »

L'atlante prit ensuite la plume d'oie et apposa sa signature en face du nom de son protégé, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Le tour de Kiki arriva bientôt. Ce n'était pas si difficile, il n'avait qu'à faire exactement comme les autres. Effectuer les mêmes gestes, réciter les mêmes mots. Rien de plus simple. Mais tous ces regards posés sur lui ! Il n'en avait pas l'habitude et son cœur battait la chamade.

Akar lui sourit amicalement en lui donnant sa bénédiction. Kiki répondit aussi respectueusement qu'il put, en prenant bien garde à prononcer les mots distinctement. Puis il se dirigea vers le pupitre et le registre d'état civil, les jambes comme changées en plomb. Il écrivit son nom en atlante, traçant les lettres élégantes avec soin : il eut l'impression que cela lui prenait des siècles, et lorsqu'il reposa la plume et se retourna, son maître était là, près de lui, les yeux remplis d'amour et de joie.

Mû déposa quelques gouttes de l'eau sacrée sur le front de Kiki et alla signer le registre, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Shion, il passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de Kiki.

_Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je suis très fier de toi. Je l'ai toujours été. Je ne te considère pas comme un disciple, mais comme mon propre fils. Je t'aime._

Kiki baissa les yeux et retourna à sa place, dans le groupe de gamins. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer à cause de ce que venait de lui dire Mû. C'était important, pour lui qui n'avait pas de parents, de s'entendre dire à quel point il comptait pour son maître.

L'une des deux fillettes s'avança à son tour vers Akar. Il restait encore quatre enfants à inscrire.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Pan avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à regarder le baptême de son frère. Elle avait été repérée par une bande de gamins qui jouaient au cerf-volant dans la cour. C'était une petite fille qui l'avait vue en premier, et l'avait montrée du doigt en criant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « regardez, il y a une bête ! ».

Les enfants s'étaient approchés et l'avaient regardée avec étonnement. Un des garçons les plus âgés, neuf ou dix ans peut-être, avait même été chercher un moine qui travaillait non loin de là.

« Regardez le drôle d'animal !

- C'est un furet, mon enfant. Il était déjà là hier, pour l'office. Apparemment, il appartient à l'un de nos visiteurs.

- Vous pensez que c'est Bouddha qui l'envoie ? demanda une petite fille. Il a l'air très à l'aise sur la statue. Et puis, il n'a pas peur de nous.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le moine en grattant son crâne chauve. C'est vrai qu'un animal aussi rare dans ces contrées, qui vient de lui-même assister à des événements sacrés avant de s'en retourner à son maître, cela ressemble à un présage.

- Peut-être devrions-nous lui faire une offrande ? suggéra le garçon qui avait été chercher le moine.

- Tout à fait, approuva ce dernier. Vous ferez ainsi preuve de bonté envers un petit animal, c'est une bonne action. Je te félicite pour cette idée, mon garçon. »

L'enfant rougit de plaisir et fut le premier à partir en courant en direction des cuisines. Pan n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qui s'était dit, mais était curieuse de voir la suite des événements. Il serait toujours temps de déguerpir si les gamins revenaient avec un fusil.

Le moine était reparti travailler, et les enfants furent rapidement de retour, sans arme, mais avec quelques petits pots en céramique. Ils en retirèrent les couvercles et les déposèrent au pied de la statue, avant de joindre les mains et de s'incliner fort bas.

« Accepte cette offrande, petit messager de Bouddha. »

On lui offrait des libations ? Ah oui, c'était cool, ça ! La nature divine de Pan refit surface en une fraction de seconde.

_C'est cela, prosternez-vous, mes braves. Vénérez-moi ! Ah, ce que c'est bon d'être un dieu, parfois !_

Pan n'en pouvait plus et, toute gonflée d'importance, descendit de son perchoir pour voir ce qu'on lui avait apporté. Cinq petits pots de riz au lait, délicieusement sucré et relevé de raisins secs. Du sucre ! Des calories ! C'était encore mieux que d'avoir une foule à ses pieds. Enfin, cinq enfants, pour être précise. Elle entama son riz au lait et le mangea sans précipitation, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il fallait qu'elle savoure. C'était la première offrande qu'elle recevait en près de deux mille cinq cent ans, cela méritait un peu de retenue et de respect de sa part.

Les enfants avaient reculé de deux pas et l'observaient. Alors qu'elle léchait le lait sucré au fond du dernier pot, elle se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait aller sans faire trop de vagues. Elle n'était déjà pas très sûre que Mû approuverait l'histoire du riz au lait, mais c'était trop tentant.

Son repas terminé, elle retourna sur la statue et s'assit dignement. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier, puis leva la patte droite au niveau de sa joue et l'agita doucement.

« Un porte-bonheur ! »

Les enfants applaudirent en riant, et Pan les imita en frappant ses pattes l'une contre l'autre. Une minute plus tard, elle sauta de la statue, lança un dernier regard à ses admirateurs, et s'en fut rejoindre la chambre au petit trot. La cérémonie était quasiment terminée et il ne manquerait plus que Mû la surprenne en train de se faire mousser devant des gosses, tiens.

Arrivée dans la chambre, Pan songea qu'en rentrant à Jamir, elle irait à l'autel de Mû et parlerait au petit Bouddha en bronze. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique qu'elle était désolée de lui avoir emprunté ses fidèles, le temps de quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas voulu se faire passer pour l'un de ses messagers, mais les gamins étaient tellement persuadés qu'elle était un bon présage qu'ils en avaient sacrifié leur dessert. C'était sympa de leur part, quand même, elle ne pouvait pas décemment tout manger sans faire quelque chose pour eux en échange !

Et puis, elle était sûre que Bouddha aimait le riz au lait, lui aussi. Il comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours tout.

* * *

La cérémonie touchait effectivement à sa fin. Tous les enfants présents avaient été reconnus et inscrits dans le registre définitif d'état civil. Sa Sainteté Akar fut le premier à sortir, escorté par ses deux assistants, dans un silence religieux. Le Grand Lama parti, la salle commença à se vider, en commençant par les rangs du fond.

Premiers arrivés, derniers sortis. Coincés au premier rang, Mû, Shion et Kiki furent les derniers à pouvoir quitter le Hall des Prières après la cérémonie.

« Puis-je aller jouer, maître ? S'il vous plaît ? supplia Kiki sur le seuil du temple.

- Tu vas d'abord te changer. Je ne veux pas que tu abîmes ta robe de cérémonie en te roulant dans la boue avec.

- Tout de suite, Maître ! »

Kiki sauta au cou de Mû, l'embrassa et s'en fut en courant en direction des quartiers d'habitation. Il ne restait qu'une heure environ avant la tombée de la nuit, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute !

Mû se retourna : Shion était apparemment resté à l'intérieur, dans le temple désert. Que se passait-il ? Il retourna sur ses pas et trouva son maître planté devant le registre. Il avait apparemment feuilleté les pages jaunies et s'était arrêté sur l'une d'elles en particulier. Il regardait le feuillet tristement et caressait un nom tracé avec une écriture maladroite d'enfant. Mû jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son maître.

C'était son propre nom.

Mû Aries de Jamir.

Mû se rappela brusquement cette journée avec une netteté affolante. Dernier de sa lignée, il portait déjà le nom de seigneur de Jamir, de chef de famille et de chevalier d'or, alors que tous les autres enfants n'étaient encore affublés que de leur prénom. Mû avait été béni par un moine inconnu, celui qui était chargé des orphelins, et avait dû signer le registre de sa main, puisqu'il n'avait pas de tuteur pour le faire.

L'estomac de Mû se noua. Cela avait été un des pires moments de solitude de sa vie, alors même que la gigantesque salle était bondée. Cette cérémonie, au milieu de parfaits inconnus, lui avait renvoyé son isolement et sa détresse en pleine figure. D'ailleurs, de retour à Jamir, il avait pleuré pendant deux jours sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Je n'étais pas là pour toi._

Shion caressait toujours la page du registre, et ne s'était pas retourné en prononçant mentalement ces mots. Mû ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Non, c'était vrai, Shion n'avait pas été là pour lui. Parce qu'il était mort, des années auparavant, à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Mû ne le lui reprochait bien évidemment pas, qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait fait que son devoir et protégé Athéna en lui sacrifiant sa vie.

Shion soupira, puis se retourna pour regarder son ancien apprenti, son fils adoptif, sa fierté, droit dans les yeux.

_Je suis si désolé, Mû. Pour tout. _

Maintenant, Mû aurait aimé répondre. Mais il en était bien incapable, parce que sa gorge était nouée. Shion plongea ses doigts dans la vasque et déposa quelques gouttes sur le front de son fils, murmurant un mantra de bénédiction. Puis il s'empara de la plume d'oie, la trempa dans l'encrier et apposa un petit « S » juste sous la signature que Mû avait tracée dans le registre, des années auparavant, en face de son nom. Shion souffla sur la feuille pour faire sécher l'encre, et remit le registre à la page du jour.

_C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper. Je t'aime, Mû, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné._

Mû eut soudain à nouveau dix ans. Son menton trembla légèrement, puis il se jeta dans les bras de Shion en éclatant en sanglots. Il pleura longtemps, longtemps, Shion le serrant contre lui en le berçant doucement pour l'apaiser. Quand le flot de larmes se tarit enfin, Mû se sentit libéré d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis des années et avec lequel il avait dû apprendre à vivre, bon gré mal gré. Il sourit bravement à Shion.

_Merci, Maître, pour ce que vous venez de faire. Je vous aime aussi. Et il n'y a rien à pardonner._

* * *

Le dîner eut lieu dans l'intimité de leur chambre : après les émotions de l'après-midi, le clan Aries se refermait sur lui-même, les Béliers préférant rester entre eux. Les tendances sociopathes étaient fort répandues parmi les seigneurs de Jamir, sans compter leur propension naturelle à devenir pantouflards avec l'âge, ce qui les poussait à rester chez eux, loin de monde extérieur, en petit comité restreint.

Le Clan Aries, ermites de père en fils depuis les temps mythologiques. Une véritable institution.

Ils dînèrent donc de bonne heure, puis Mû se proposa de leur tirer les cartes pour s'entraîner un peu (il se tâtait : il lui faudrait économiser sur sa solde pour s'offrir un jeu de divination. Mais cela impliquait de descendre au village et de voir des gens, et il n'était pas très sûr que ça en valait la peine). Il prédit à Shion une piñata pour son anniversaire (gné ?) et à Kiki qu'il allait réussir son permis moto en février de l'année suivante. À huit ans. Mais bien sûr…

Quand vint le tour de Pan, il y eut un moment de flottement. Apparemment, Mû avait du mal à interpréter ce qu'il voyait. Il réfléchit, chercha dans le livre des significations, fit des recoupements, tira à nouveau les cartes, et la conclusion finit par tomber, implacable.

« Le Bouddha dit que ce n'est pas grave pour le riz au lait et voudrait la recette des muffins au chocolat et à la noix de coco. Tu as une idée de ce que ça veut dire ?»

_Non,_ répondit Pan du tac au tac avec un aplomb formidable. _Pas la moindre._

Mû haussa les épaules. Ses prédictions n'étaient pas très fiables. Il avait dû merder ici ou là. Ça finirait bien par venir. En attendant, il rangea le jeu à sa place, dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et décréta qu'il allait mariner une heure ou deux dans la grande baignoire. Tous suivirent le mouvement, à l'exception de Pan qui resta prudemment assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, à regarder dehors.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous au lit et ronflaient comme des marmottes.


	6. Chapitre 6

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes et s'en allèrent sur la route de bonne heure, juste après le petit déjeuner. Shion sifflotant un air entêtant, ils descendirent gaiement le chemin caillouteux jusqu'à l'endroit où ils devaient le quitter pour s'enfoncer dans les montagnes.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient d'un bon pas au milieu des rochers, le soleil jusque là au beau fixe fit peu à peu place à un ciel blanc et bas. Le temps de quelques minutes, et il neigeait à gros flocons, glacés et collants. Kiki s'arrêta brusquement, forçant Shion à s'arrêter aussi lorsqu'il sentit la corde se resserrer autour de ses hanches.

« Et alors ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Il neige, Papy. Fort.

- Tu es au Tibet, mon garçon. En haute montagne. »

Mû, qui traînassait comme d'habitude plusieurs mètres en arrière, finit par arriver à leur hauteur.

« Un souci ? demanda-t-il alors que Pan s'appuyait sur son épaule pour regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la capuche.

- Ton fils bloque parce qu'il neige, figure-toi.

- Non, Papy, protesta Kiki en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. Je bloque parce que je pourrais être à la maison en quelques secondes, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, au lieu de m'user les muscles sur ces caillasses et de risquer la pneumonie à chaque seconde qui passe.

- C'est ton pèlerinage. On y passe tous.

- J'ai pèleriné jusque là, dit-il en pointant sa mouffle dans la direction du monastère. Maintenant je suis sur les registres alors ça changera quoi ? »

Shion le regarda intensément. Il cherchait un meilleur argument à lui opposer que le sempiternel « c'est la tradition », mais il n'en trouvait pas. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, le petit, il avait sacrément raison. La randonnée, ça allait bien cinq minutes.

Mû, lui, gardait un silence gêné. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, à savoir que pour son propre pèlerinage, il avait usé de téléportation à l'aller comme au retour. Bon, pas sur tout le trajet, mais quand même en grande partie. Il avait bouclé le tout en moins de de deux jours. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Shion, qui en aurait été mortifié. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le dire à Kiki car cela aurait été lui donner raison.

Kiki gardait son air buté devant l'expression sévère de Shion.

« Tu me puniras si tu en as envie, Papy, je m'en fiche. Au moins je serai puni au chaud. »

Le jeune apprenti disparut dans un « plop ! ». Il s'était téléporté à la maison, le petit saligaud !

« Bon ben maintenant que c'est fait, on ferait bien d'en faire autant, suggéra Mû. C'était son pèlerinage après tout, je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se taper le chemin à pied s'il n'est plus là. »

Shion le regarda d'un air blasé. Mû avait son petit air de cocker battu absolument irrésistible. L'expression de Pan, perchée sur son épaule, valait le détour aussi : elle ressemblait à un chaton mouillé et affamé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, bon !

- Yes ! exulta Mû. Merci, Maître ! »

Le jeune Bélier n'attendit pas que son aîné change d'avis et se dématérialisa instantanément, emportant avec lui le furet divin. Shion détacha la corde qui lui enserrait la taille, et à laquelle Kiki était encore accroché quelques secondes plus tôt. Il la roula proprement et se téléporta à son tour.

« Bande de jeunes ! » maugréa-t-il en s'évaporant dans l'air.

* * *

À Shangri-La, l'histoire du furet miraculeux avait fini par faire le tour du monastère. On le savait appartenir au Seigneur Mû, grand Chevalier d'Or à la vie spirituelle extrêmement riche, serviteur d'une déesse incarnée et fervent observateur de la foi bouddhiste. Aussi, cela n'avait surpris personne qu'une petite divinité se soit attachée à ses pas.

Le furet avait béni le monastère. Le lendemain du miracle, de petites fleurs avaient poussé dans la cour, entre les dalles de pierre. Le potager avait produit des légumes énormes en une nuit, malgré la saison tardive, et les yacks se mirent à fournir du lait à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Au printemps suivant, toutes les brebis mirent bas des agneaux vigoureux, à la laine sans pareil.

Une petite statue du furet fut érigée et déposée près du Bouddha qu'il affectionnait tant, à l'entrée du Hall des Prières. On le représenta assis, la patte droite levée en signe de bénédiction, et la patte gauche tenant un bol de riz au lait. Les enfants du monastère se pressaient chaque jour pour lui faire une petite offrande de nourriture. Le Grand Dieu Pan les avait finalement gagnées, ses entrées à Shangri-La…

Seul Nam-Kha n'avait pas partagé l'enthousiasme généralisé. Il n'avait raconté à personne sa mésaventure avec celui qu'il appelait en secret « le démon ». Il avait peur qu'on se moque de lui. Il avait aussi peur qu'on le croit maudit parce que le furet lui avait joué de mauvais tours, à lui et lui seul. Quelques mois plus tard, il finit par quitter Shangri-La et s'installa plus bas dans la vallée, pour devenir éleveur. Il rencontra même une fille, une humaine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais elle lui plut. Il était à présent son propre maître, il travaillait dur mais récoltait tous les fruits de son labeur, sans avoir à rendre de comptes. Somme toute, il n'eut aucun regret, et en vint à penser que le furet démon l'avait peut-être béni, lui aussi, d'une certaine façon.


End file.
